


How Deep Is Your Love?

by warofhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Before the madness and during the happy, F/M, Post Season Four, Prompt Fill, Summer before Senior year, beach dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warofhearts/pseuds/warofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott & Kira deserve a proper first date. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Deep Is Your Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pure scira trash, forgive me. This was a prompt fill for explicitscira, which you should all check out on tumblr. Woop, also check me out on tumblr @arden-cho, if you fancy.

The summer before senior year was definitely the peak of happiness for both Scott and Kira. Minor problems aside, the past couple of months had been peaceful. It was almost like a routine for them to wake up every morning and fear for their life, hoping that things wouldn’t get any worse. But, it was different now. 

She remembered the last day of Junior year, sitting with Scott and the rest of her friends. Stiles had been hammering Scott about taking a road trip, or at least a small vacation, somewhere outside of Beacon Hills. A place away from all the madness. Malia was all for the idea, no surprise. She seemed just as enthused as Stiles, if not more. 

“My parents own a beach house just outside of San Clemente.” Lydia told the group, chin resting in the palm of her hand. “I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t mind letting us use it for a weekend.”

“See?” Stiles extended an arm towards the strawberry blonde as if to prove his point further. “It’s perfect.”

Kira couldn’t lie, it actually sounded appealing. Summer, sun, the beach, and her friends. It seemed way too perfect. Plus, she would be spending it with Scott.

“It  _does_  sound like a good idea.” Kira agreed, looking at her boyfriend. 

Scott smiled halfheartedly, sharing a look with Kira that she knew was only reserved for her. Despite how good it all sounded, Kira knew how worrisome Scott was. Like there was a constant responsibility for him to stay in Beacon Hills, be the protector. It was true, he was the protector. But he was also a teenager, just like the rest of them. They deserved this small piece of bliss in the midst of the chaos that _was_  their lives.

“Yeah,” Scott said finally, after deliberating. Though, there was really no need for that. “We should.” 

Stiles fist pumped the air in excitement, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. “Seriously, this is– this is gonna be  _great_.” Stiles gestured idly with his hands, something that Kira noticed often. A habit probably, something she had known all to much of. Kira only caught herself doing it when she was forced into awkward situations or couldn’t find the right words to explain something, so in some way, she could feel the excitement to. They all could.

* * *

 

Lydia suppressed a gag from the backseat of Stiles’ jeep, covering her mouth with her hand. “ _God_ , what is that smell?”

Stiles and Scott were both quick with an answer, “ _Liam_.” It was more of an assumption, though.

“ _Or_ , it’s because the six of us have been packed into this thing for the past three hours.” Kira interrupted as soon as the boys began to argue.

“I knew we should’ve took two cars.” Lydia mumbled to herself beside Kira. Kira bumped her shoulder gently, her features soft and understanding. It probably would’ve been better in the long run, anyways. Though, Kira had no problem being– more or less– forced into Scott’s lap the entire ride to the beach house.

“ _Holy crap_.” It was the first coherent sentence Liam had formed the entire ride there. Kira wished she could’ve gotten a chance to relax like Liam did, or at least take a short nap. She was exhausted. “This place is huge.”

Lydia chuckled from the backseat, seeming less tense then before as the pulled into the driveway of the beach house.

“The moment the Jeep stilled, the pack was piling out. Kira breathed in deeply, running her fingers through her hair, relishing the cool breeze as it hit her skin. Kira smiled as someone’s arm wrapped around her waist, knowing immediately that it was Scott. She had become so familiar to his touch, there was a strange comfort she gained whenever she was around him. She leaned into his shoulder, smiling up at her boyfriend. His thumb rubbed against the skin of her shoulder as he planted a quick kiss into her hair.

“Best. Idea.  _Ever_.” Stiles said enthusiastically, arms outstretched.

Kira could practically feel Lydia rolling her eyes in amusement from where she stood beside her. Suddenly, there was an object in her idle palm. A key, she guessed.

Lydia looked at Kira innocently, something Kira was used to seeing her from her friend. “What? We’re not  _all_ going to be staying in one room.”

“There’s one for you and Scott,” Lydia pointed towards the key in Kira’s hand, before handing the next one to Malia, “Stiles and Malia,” She turned to Liam, handing him the last key. “And I’m sharing the last room with Liam, since it’s the only room with two twin beds. The other’s are queens.”

Kira’s stomach fluttered nervously, a strange tingle filling her fingertips. Just the thought of having a room alone, with Scott, it made her anxious. Sure, she had stayed over at Scott’s a couple nights before, but this felt different. 

“You didn’t need to do that, Lydia.” Scott assured her, but Lydia shrugged it off.

“I sacrificed a queen bed for you guys,” Lydia sounded like she had just made a deal to sell her own soul, like it actually physically pained her. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you.” Malia added casually, grabbing her bag from the back of the Jeep. Lydia nodded, fingers twisting at the watch attached to her wrist.

“Here.” Stiles grabbed for Malia’s bag, which she snatched away from him. “Come on, Malia.”

“The boys can get the bags,” Lydia told them, the faintest hint of a smirk on her face, “I’ll show you two the rooms.”

Malia pouted slightly, handing the bag over to Stiles, running to catch up with Lydia and Kira. The girls were more than speechless at the layout of the house. Kira had already assumed the extravagance, because well, it was Lydia. It was spacious, but so well furnished. It was the perfect vacation house. Part of her wished they could stay there the whole summer.

Kira found her room eventually, walking up a flight of stairs to the end of the hall. She laughed to herself as she took in the sight before her. It was a fully furnished bedroom and bath, and Kira was sure this could classify as a mini-apartment, completely livable, in her opinion. She took a seat on the bed, bouncing slightly against the plush mattress. 

“Hey,” Scott spoke quietly from the doorway, setting their bags against the wall. He leaned his weight into the door frame, hands tucked into his front pockets. Kira smiled tensely, her eyebrows arching slightly.

“S’nice.” Scott nodded to himself, approaching Kira slowly. 

“Really.” Kira breathed out, glancing down at were her feet were perched against the bed frame.

She fumbled with her fingertips, playing absentmindedly with her hands as Scott stopped in front of her. Kira didn’t remember when her legs had parted, allowing Scott to invade her space, or when her feet hit the ground. That was the last thing on her mind, though. She grabbed onto the hem of the maroon Henley shirt he was wearing. His fingers tapped against the skin of expose thigh, bringing it up slightly so the weight of it rested in his palm. There wasn’t an urge to suddenly jump each other at the touch, it was more comforting than sexual. 

Scott laughed to himself, his hand coming up to caress Kira’s cheek. She leaned into the touch immediately. “So,” He began, stopping as he bit at the inside of his cheek, “We’re going on a date tonight.”

Kira huffed out a short laugh, smiling up at Scott funnily. “ _What_? I thought Stiles said no couple business on a strictly pack related vacation?” She was only teasing, because she was sure Stiles would go back on his own words, anyways.

“Doesn’t matter.” Scott shrugged, his hand falling from Kira’s face to her thigh, bringing up into his hand like the other.

Kira pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down gently. She quirked an eyebrow at Scott, making his whole body quake with laughter.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kira said softly, eyeing her boyfriend. “So, what are we doing?”

Scott teased her, running his fingers playfully against the side of her leg, acting like he was actually thinking about her questions. She knew he wasn’t. Scott was a terrible liar, but was good at keeping secrets when he wanted to.

“I could tell you, but,” He picked Kira up suddenly, tossing her playfully against the mattress, crawling up the bed so he surrounded her. “where’s the fun in that?”

Kira giggled underneath him, her chest rising and falling against his.

“But,” He brought his lips to hers excruciatingly slow and Kira had to restrain herself from attacking him then. She hated that he loved teasing her so much. “You’re gonna need to wear that swimsuit you brought.”

“ _Just_  the swimsuit?” She asked, her lips sliding against his as she spoke. The space he was keeping between them was killing her, she was sure of that.

He nodded, finally closing the space, pulling her in for a long, languid kiss. Kira slipped her arms around his neck, not giving him the chance to escape now. Her legs tightened around his waist as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips. Kira gasped softly, taking her lovers’ face between her hands, dragging her teeth against his bottom lip.

“God, come on–  _Seriously_?!”

The two practically through themselves from each other, startled by the voice. Kira noticed how Scott’s hands drifted closer to his groin, obviously feeling embarrassed about being caught. Kira struggled to adjust her shirt, feeling awkwardly exposed.

Both Scott and Kira were being stared down by a fuming Lydia. “There are doors for a  _reason_.” She added, “I suggest you use them.”

Kira smiled apologetically. “Sorry.” Lydia knew it was sincere, so she waved it off, closing the door as she walked on.

Kira laughed, resting her head back against the pile of pillows at the end of the bed. “Maybe we should join the rest of them. I mean,” She grabbed Scott’s hand, sliding it under her shirt, against the taut skin of her stomach. “, we still have later tonight.”

“You’re gonna  _kill_ me.” Scott mumbled into the warmth of her neck.

* * *

 

Kira eyed the wicker basket Scott was holding in the hand that wasn’t her own. She thought about how cute and cliche this was and he was being. The sky was incredible, tonight in particular. They had left right before sunset, allowing them to witness the sight as they walked along the shore. It was a hell of a sight. It left the sky and warm pink, magenta type color. Thankfully it wasn’t excruciatingly hot outside this evening either. If there was one thing about California that Kira would never come to like, it was the heat. She felt oddly exposed, walking alongside him in only a blue two-piece bikini. Though, he only had on swimming shorts, as well. Kira considered herself a pretty reserved person,  _sometimes_. But,  _maybe_  it was only because she was shy. It as easier around Scott, thankfully– she had learned that Scott would care for her and love her no matter flaws or insecurities. It was one of the many reasons she had fell for him so hard, it was nothing like her past relationships.

It seemed Scott had already came out and set up a spot before they made the trip down here, because they arrived to a blanket outstretched over a large patch of sand, strategically hidden in the shade, candles scattered around the area. They seemed to be there, more so, so the blanket would stay put. Kira remembered the first time Scott had came over, how disastrous the dinner had been, as well as the whole night in general. She also thought back to their first date– well, _kind of_  date– it had been a momentous fail, simply because of the chaos that surrounded their lives.

“I  _can’t_  believe you.” She said to him in awe, a smile perched on her face. She fell in love with him more, each time he looked at her.

“We never got a real first date.” Scott told her with a tone of bitterness, “I wanted to do it  _right_.”

“You know I would’ve been happy with a movie and some snacks.” She laughed against her boyfriend as he set the basket onto the blanket. 

Scott took a moment to look over his girlfriend, their eyes meeting. “ _You_  deserved it.” He said, before adding, “ _We_  deserve it.”

Kira didn’t really remember when it happened or how, either. But, Scott had ran off at some point to grab a couple cones of vanilla ice cream from a vendor set up nearby. He had brought sushi, which might have been a bit of a jab, just to humor her, but she genuinely enjoyed it. 

She held her the cone in one hand, and rested back on the other. She was nearly inches from Scott, close enough for the legs to touch, and Kira had never felt so satisfied in her life, things couldn’t get any better for her, because they felt perfect right now.

Kira eyed Scott playfully, watching her boyfriend take in the view of the sunset and the ocean. There was something therapeutic about watching her boyfriend like this, seeing him happy. She knew Scott had a hard life, even at such a young age, it was nice to see him enjoying it. She used her finger to swipe some of the ice cream from her cone to the tip of his nose. Scott scrunched his nose in surprise and Kira reached up to lick it away before he had the chance to protest.

“What was that?” He asks curiously, struggling to hold back a laugh.

“What was  _what_?” Kira questions in innocence, sitting up.

Scott copied what she did, instead leaving a trail of ice cream a long her cheek, he reached forward and licked away the trail of ice cream that dripped down her face. “ _That_.”

“ _This_?” Kira asks playfully, taking a big swipe of ice cream, smearing it in a clean line down his pectorals. She pushed her boyfriend and Scott fell back willingly, allowing her to lick the ice cream clean from his chest.

Scott took the hint and sat up, if she was going to play, so was he. He did the same to her, leaving a trail between her breasts, licking slowly against the exposed skin. At some point the ice cream had disappeared from Kira’s hand, but Scott didn’t care either, because he ditched his soon after. Scott took the chance to nip at the soft skin of her partly exposed breast, drawing a soft laugh out of his girlfriend.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging his had back playfully. There was a moment, before the initial move, where they stared at each other, drinking each other in. But, like that, they were moving again. Scott crashed his lips against Kira’s. They were much smaller,  _softer_  against his own. Kira was a small person in general, it was why Scott had a lot of the upper hand when he allowed himself too, though he would never force Kira into anything she didn’t agree on. But, she hadn’t disagree to this. He lifted his girlfriend over his lap, her knees resting on either side of him as she rested herself against the most sensitive part of his body, feeling his dick twitch underneath the thin material of his shorts. Kira had a thing for hands, she liked to use them a lot, and Scott freakin’  _loved_  it. 

There was a soft gasp as Kira pulled herself away from Scott, but enough to keep themselves touching. She bit her lip thoughtfully before forcing Scott onto his back, using her power to take control. Scott didn’t dare to protest. She taped her fingers against his chest playfully as Scott kneading at the skin against her thigh, grabbing and squeezing gently. She leaned forward, hovering over him, her hair surrounding their faces like a blanket. Scott’s hands drifted towards Kira’s ass, a breathy moan escaping her as he squeezed tightly. She laughed against his chest, grabbing a hold of his face gently.

“You’re gonna be like  _that_?” She teased, leaning her head to the side.

Scott shrugged nonchalantly, leaning up to capture her lips. But, Kira protested, shoving him back down into the ground. She stared at him like prey, which frankly, only turned Scott on more.

“ _Fine_.” She sighed finally, and Scott couldn’t help but jump when Kira’s hand rubbed against the material, going half-hard in seconds. “Have it your way.”

Scott frowned at the sudden loss of friction, but that was the last thing on his mind when Kira reached for the string tied around her neck.

“Wait,” Scott reached up to pull her hands away, “We’re still _kind of_ in public, Kira.”

“There’s literally no one here, Scott.” She assured him, laughing against her boyfriend.

“You don’t know that.” Scott replies with a grin, rubbing his hands against her side, absentmindedly. 

“That makes it more  _exciting_.” Kira tried to prod, but Kira sure no one would bother them anyways. Scott was going to say something, but it was already too late. Kira let the top fall, exposing her breasts. Her fair skin merged perfectly with his. Scott guided his hand there slowly, loving how perfectly they filled his hand. Scott squeezed thoughtfully, barely grazing her nipple with his thumb. She gasped, leaning forward seductively to take the end of Scott’s earlobe between her lips, sucking gently. 

“ _God_ ,” He groaned, burying his face into her neck. He nipped playfully at the skin there. “I love you.”

Kira pulled away suddenly, the sweetest, most innocent smile plastered across her face. “I love you, too.”

“And, we should probably get back,” Kira suggested, the idea of rolling around in the sand didn’t sound as appealing anymore. She wanted this time alone with Scott, only him, nothing else to interrupt them. “if you really want to get somewhere.”

Scott laughed against the skin where his head was burrowed, sucking gently to make sure he left a mark, but was thoughtful enough to keep it hidden. He knew how much Kira hated when he left them everywhere, as much as she didn’t mind during, the aftermath of hiding them was too much of a pain.

“I think we  _are_.” Scott teased, tightening his grip on her hips. Kira grinded against him teasingly, feeling triumphant when Scott pulled away to look at her, almost like a wounded puppy. He knew she was going to keep teasing and it was only going to get worse.

Scott gave in, sighing like a five year old who couldn’t have the last cookie. “Fine. But if we’re not there in five, I’ll take it on myself to get it somewhere.”

Kira pondered the idea, public sex was never something Kira thought she could get into, but then again, she had never tried it. 

“ _Deal_.” 

 


End file.
